I Love You, You Love Me, You Love Her
by Blonde Gingernut
Summary: Souls are kind, gentle beings. They have no reason to feel any bad feelings toward one another. So what happens when two souls love the same soul? New characters, new story idea : Steph M. owns all! R&R? Thanks, x


**Souls are kind, gentle beings. They have no reason to feel any bad feelings toward one another. So what happens when two souls love the same soul? New 'The Host' characters, new story idea (: **

I sat there on the train, a bundle of excitement and nerves. I couldn't believe this day had come, at last. Though, naturally, it was not a common thing to wish your host would die, I had for a whole, however small lifetime; I was never a quitter, yet I should never have separated from him. Where Petals Of Blue had decided to come to the new colony on the planet earth, I _had_ to argue. I went to be a bat, crying out in the darkness, wishing and wailing for my lost lover. It had been a silly fight, a simple disagreement for our future. The other flowers had been surprised – Petals Of Blue and Petals Of Silver never fought; we were lovers to the end, hence our names. So we parted ways. I _did_ become a bat, miserably, and he became human. I often wondered if he had regretted our parting as much as I had; whether he felt a longing the instant he awoke, with his new eyes, I wonder if he looked for me. After all, I should have changed my mind. I didn't mind the idea of earth, I just wanted to be done with the bats beforehand. Petals Of Blue didn't like the bats in the slightest. I think he feared the dark; for he never did say why he wouldn't go. Stubborn old me, though!

He would be glad to see me. When I got to his new residence, and he answered the door, he would welcome me with a smug, delighted smile. For he would know me, and he would know this to be an admission. He was right, the bats weren't so great. Nowhere was good enough without him. He would let me in, and I'd tell him all about my dreadful time without him – not actually mentioning it was dreadful _because__ he_ wasn't there – about how I had thrown myself against walls in attempts to escape the life, and he would nod knowingly, and progress to tell me all about his life without me. How miserable he'd been, how being young for so long was frustrating. At that point, I would laugh and reveal my fortune of having an adult host. He would listen in wonder as I would tell him all about the old soul of this body, the one the host had shredded with its last ounce of energy, before dying itself. He would hold me then, tell me it better not happen to me, and confess he'd missed me, and he still loved me.

I smiled happily, nerves cooling as I imagined away. Such a fabulous thing, the imagination. The bats didn't do it too well, and neither did the flowers. The human mind had an amazing ability to create stories, or maybe that was just me. Perhaps I had found my _real_ calling, instead of trying and hoping and failing for so many lifetimes. Perhaps I was a Storyteller; an Entertainer. Just sitting here, doing nothing other than blink and breathe and let my heart beat, I could conjure up stories reality wouldn't believe to be true. Even after the different worlds I'd seen. Amazing.

After all my thinking, I had finally arrived in Petals Of Blue's town. I had very little belongings; a few garments of clothing, and my toiletry bag, so technically I was turning up on his doorstep for a place to stay. They hadn't arranged my living; I'd been too desperate to get here, that all the time set aside to work on my human lifetime had been used to find Petals Of Blue. I'd be okay, he would explain it to me. The young soul beside me stood up to let me by, smiling and wishing me good luck, a good day, being politer than souls were by default. I got off the train, jumping over the gap, feeling my backpack bounce against my new spine, my new bones. I had to run for the bus from the train station, because the driver couldn't see me. When he did, he waited patiently. Though it was a given; much kinder than the cruel, mean human minds I'd expected, I was still pleasantly surprised. "Thank you, so _so_ much." I said as I stepped on the bus. The silver in his eyes flashed like a wink. I took my seat, slinging my backpack onto my lap for better access to it. I felt around in the front pocket, searching for a slip of paper, detailing my love's new home. It was also directions on how to get there.

_On the bus- first stop._

Was the part I was looking for. Wait, first stop?! "Stop!" I yelped, looking up to see the sign for the stop slowly move past the window. The bus halted immediately, slamming me into the metal pole with the 'stop' buzzer. Ironically, it rung when my head hit it. Hasty and embarrassed, I slung my pack back over my shoulder and walked quickly for the door, head down.

"This was the stop anyway, miss." The driver said humorously. Several other people got off the bus too, murmuring at my strange behaviour. I wanted to stop them all and say it was just my excitement, before they went away, spreading rumours about a preoccupied, mentally unstable soul and its host. I didn't, instead I carried on walking quickly, eyes on the pavement, until I was sure I was alone. Once there was nobody else, I grabbed the directions sheet again, and began following it.

_Left from bus stop, facing houses on stop side, follow pavement. Right when you get to Shoots Rainbows Road, right again, onto Twisting Shining Lane, left onto Leads To Sun cul-de-sac, house 21._

After walking the map, following the signs, I stood on the tarmac driveway, looking up at the beautiful house. It stood out from the rest, whether it was because it belonged to Petals Of Blue, or because he had decorated it, I don't know. Around the windows were paintings; there were spiders, bats, glittering, rainbow spheres of glass that would be from the bears planet, and flowers. Just two, a blue and a silver one. That warmed my heart, a strange, but happy sensation, like being wrapped in a warm blanket, or soft, large arms, arms that could belong to Petals Of Blue. With a happy, 'here goes' type sigh, I walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. After a second, with no answer, I noticed a small white button on the doorframe, which I knew to be a… doorbell. Yes, if I pressed it, Petals Of Blue would hear me. I pressed it, and for half a second imagining the house exploding. It didn't, so I smiled in quick relief. Someone walked toward the door, someone who couldn't be Petals Of Blue. Could it?

No, it was a small woman; she opened the door, smiling widely, like she had just finished laughing at a joke. I smiled back at her, though I was slightly confused as to who she was. A neighbour? Yes, of course. All souls were sociable with other souls, and it was not unusual to have other souls company. Especially if Petals Of Blue had been missing me as much as I had him. "Hello there," She said warmly, her bright green eyes searching over me. It wasn't impolite, or unwelcoming, but more like I wasn't who – or what – she had been expecting, waiting for. The smile didn't leave her face, though that didn't matter, it seemed she would look happy and pretty no matter how she really felt.

"Hello," I said back, "I'm looking for Petals Of Blue?"

She looked at me blankly.

"The soul that lives here?" I said, trying to jog her memory, though I doubt I would have to, if he were in there. It wasn't her house, after all.

"I'm Louisa," She said in confusion, but still held her hand out for me to shake it. I was surprised she had kept her human name, but didn't comment. It was a pretty name, after all. And nowhere near as much a mouthful as my own name.

"Petals Of Silver," I answered, shaking her tanned little hand.

"The only other soul that lives here is my husband, Sebastian?" She said helpfully, just as I heard motion coming through their house. Sebastian? Wrong house, definitely.

"I'm sorry I… I think I have the wrong-" I started, before catching sight of Petals Of Blue in the doorway, behind Louisa. He gasped at the same time as me. My lover, my Petals Of Blue, had went and changed his name, his name bonded to mine, to _Sebastian_, and he had_ married_?! I nearly died right there.

**AN**

**Hey, **

**Hope you liked the first chapter! It felt a little slow to me, or a little boring, but this is just the 1****st**** chap, I wont worry if you don't! xD**

**R&R? Thanks, x**


End file.
